Janji Suci
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Songfic. Read and review, please..


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Songfic pertamaku. Waktu lagi dengerin lagunya, tiba-tiba langsung muncul ide gaje kaya gini. Nyoba-nyoba aja buat nulis. Pendek aja sih. Read and Review please.**

_Italic and Underline_ : Kutipan lagu

**Janji Suci**

_Dengarkanlah wanita pujaanku_

" Hermione, " panggil Draco pelan. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Draco pada kedua matanya. Cokelat bertemu Abu-abu.

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di sebuah café muggle yang memiliki fasilitas _outdoor._ Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di taman, dikelilingi lampu-lampu taman yang menyala redup dan warna-warni.

Hermione duduk di depan dengan Draco. Gadis itu merasa sedikit heran tadi ketika Draco mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Tidak biasanya Draco yang mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi café muggle. Biasanya justru Hermione yang memaksa Draco sementara Draco tampak ogah-ogahan.

Begitu memasuki tempat ini, Hermione langsung punya perasaan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat istimewa. Apalagi setelah dia dan Draco memasuki taman café itu. 'Taman yang indah,' pikir Hermione.

Taman itu memiliki kolam kecil dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Banyak pohon-pohon yang berdiri dengan kokoh di hias dengan berbagai lampu warna-warni. Jalan setapaknya diterangi dengan cahaya lampu taman yang memancarkan cahaya dengan indahnya.

Hermione langsung jatuh hati pada tempat itu. Tempat itu begitu—_romantis?_ Tapi—sejak kapan seorang Draco Malfoy bisa mengerti tempat yang romantis? Apalagi tempat romantis yang berada di kawasan muggle seperti ini.

_Malam ini akan kusampaikan_

" Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata-kata Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Gadis itu memusatkan kembali pikirannya pada kata-kata Draco.

Draco bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Dia tahu tadi Hermione melamun—entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya—tapi sekarang Hermione menatapnya penuh-penuh, pertanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

" Ada apa, Draco?" Tanya Hermione lembut.

_Hasrat suci kepadamu dewiku_

Draco sibuk kembali dengan berbagai pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya.

' Aku pasti bisa. Aku harus berani. Ayolah, kau seorang Malfoy, Draco!' Batin Draco.

_Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini_

" Dengarkan perkataanku setelah ini, karena aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali," ujar Draco. Dia mengatur napasnya perlahan, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan keinginannnya.

Hermione mengernyit bingung melihat Draco, tapi dia masih menatap Draco dengan penuh perhatian.

_Aku ingin mempersuntingmu_

' Aku mau kau menikah denganku—tidak, seperti terlalu memaksa. Maukah kau menikah denganku, mendampingiku dalam keadaan apapun, dalam sakit atau sehat, susah atau senang—tidak, terlalu bertele-tele. Ini kan bukan janji pernikahan—setidaknya belum. Hermione Jane Granger, _will you marry me_?' Draco masih berusaha menemukan kalimat yang cocok. Kalimat yang akan menjadikan gadis yang sedang duduk di depannya itu sebagai miliknya.

_Tuk yang pertama dan terakhir_

' _Aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku ingin bersatu denganmu dan bersama denganmu selamanya._'

_Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur_

' Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku? Tidak, dia _mencintaiku_. Aku tahu itu. Tapi—" berbagai macam versi penolakan berebut untuk masuk dalam kepala Draco.

Hermione semakin tidak mengerti. Sebelah alisnya sudah terangkat dan dia menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya, menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap mata abu-abu Draco yang tampak menerawang.

_Kutak akan mengulang tuk meminta_

' Aku tidak mau mengulangnya untuk kedua kalinya. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku kalau dia menolakku? Oh—masih perlukah aku memikirkan harga diri di saat seperti ini? Tidak—maksudku—tentu saja aku perlu memikirkan harga diriku sebagai seorang Malfoy!'

_Satu keyakinan hatiku ini_

' Tapi—bukankah aku sudah yakin? Untuk apa ditunda lagi?'

_Akulah yang terbaik untukmu_

'Aku tahu _akulah_ yang terbaik untuknya. Ya—itu benar. Aku yang terbaik untuknya. Untuk apa ragu lagi? Ayolah, Draco Malfoy. Kau pasti bisa!' Draco semakin membulatkan tekad.

Perlahan, mata Draco mulai kembali pada fokusnya menatap Hermione. Dia bisa melihat Hermione masih memandangnya dengan bingung.

_Dengarkanlah wanita impianku_

' Baiklah!'

" Ehm—Hermione…" panggil Draco pelan. Jantungnya semakin bergemuruh. Setetes keringat mengalir turun dari wajah pucatnya.

"Ya, Draco?"

" Dengarkan aku—aku—" Draco mulai berkata-kata.

_Malam ini akan kusampaikan_

Draco menghela napas panjang dan menatap penuh-penuh Hermione. Dia harus mengatakannya!

" Hermione Jane Granger," mulai Draco. Dia menggenggam tangan Hermione di atas meja. Matanya masuk ke dalam mata Hermione.

' Ayolah, Draco. Satu kalimat dan dia pasti akan menjadi milikmu!' Batin Draco, member semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tenggorokannya kering dan dia hampir saja mngeluarkan suara seperti tercekat jika saja dia tidak berhenti untuk mengambil napas.

_Janji suci satu untuk selamanya_

" _Will you marry me?_" Kata Draco akhirnya. Dia menahan napasnya setelah mengatakan itu, menunggu reaksi dan jawaban dari Hermione.

Hermione tampak menahan napasnya juga. Matanya masih menatap Draco, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu. Draco terdiam, dan Hermione tahu, Draco masih menunggu jawabannya.

" Kau—kau serius, Draco?" Tanya Hermione pelan.

_Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini_

" Tentu saja aku serius, Hermione. Apakah kau pikir itu hanya sebuah lelucon? Lucu sekali kalau begitu," kata Draco dengan gaya sarkastiknya.

_Aku ingin mempersuntingmu_

_Tuk yang pertama dan terakhir_

_Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur_

" Aku—" Hermione mulai mengutarakan jawabannya.

Draco tampak sedikit menegang, walaupun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Hermione menggenggam balik tangan Draco dan itu sedikit menenangkan Draco.

Draco bisa melihat ke dalam mata indah Hermione yang menatapnya—mata yang sangat disukainya, mata yang selalu memberikan kehangatan—mata itu sedang tersenyum sekarang.

'_Apakah ini berarti?_'

_Kutak akan mengulang tuk meminta_

Kini giliran Hermione yang masuk ke dalam mata Draco. Menelusuri wajah pucatnya. Perlahan Hermione tersenyum lembut.

" Tentu saja aku mau, Draco."

Kelegaan luar biasa menjalar di seluruh tubuh Draco, bercampur dengan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Dengan segera dia keluar dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hermione untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Draco memeluk Hermione dengan erat. Membelai lembut rambut cokelat Hermione dan menghirup wanginya.

Hermione balas membelai punggung Draco, memberikan ketenangan dalam diri Draco. Untuk sekedar meyakinkan Draco, bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Bukan—Ini adalah kenyataan. Bahwa gadis yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang—Hermione Jane Granger—telah menjadi miliknya. Miliknya—dan dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tidak akan.

_Satu keyakinan hatiku ini_

_Akulah yang terbaik untukmu_

_Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur_

_Kutak akan mengulang tuk meminta_

_Satu keyakinan hatiku ini_

_Akulah yang terbaik untukmu_

Draco melepas pelukannya. Masih tetap memegangi Hermione, dia bertanya lembut.

" _Do you love me_?"

Hermione tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi bagi Draco senyumannya sudah merupakan jawaban. Dia kembali merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan menyakiti Hermione. Tidak akan pernah membuatnya sedih dan menangis. Tidak akan pernah melepasnya untuk apapun atau siapapun. Tidak. Dia berjanji untuk membahagiakan Hermione. Dia akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi Hermione. Apapun, untuk kebahagiaan gadis yang dicintainya.

Draco tersenyum. Masih dengan Hermione di dalam pelukannya, dia mengangkat wajah Hermione pelan, menatap mata cokelatnya dan menutup jarak di antara mereka.

_Satu keyakinan hatiku ini_

_Akulah yang terbaik untukmu_

"_Will you marry me? Why? Because I love you with all my heart._"

-oxOxo-

Lagu Janji Suci milik Yovie and the Nuno.

A/N : Fic ini dibuat sebagai permintaan maaf karena You're Not a Murderer belum bisa di update. Semoga aja bisa di update dalam minggu ini. Thanx buat semua yang udah review di You're Not a Murderer.

Review, please?


End file.
